A user can interact with a computing device in multiple ways. For example, the computing device can be a laptop or notebook computer that can include a lid and a base. The lid may include a display (which can be a touchscreen). The base may include one or more of, for example, a keyboard, a pointing stick, mouse buttons, a touchpad, and/or a trackpad.
A user of the computing device can interact with one or more of the input devices when providing input to and/or otherwise controlling the operation of an application running on the computing device. For example, the user may interact with the computing device by making direct contact with (e.g., touching with one or more fingers) the touchscreen. The computing device may be capable of being placed/transformed into multiple different positions or configurations. For example, the computing device may be configured to operate in a closed position, an open position, a tablet position, a tent position, or a laptop position. The user may interact with the computing device when it is placed in each of these positions or configurations. In some cases, the configuration or position of the computing device can be determined. A user interface for the computing device may be customized or modified based on the determined configuration of the computing device, making user interactions with the computing device a more pleasurable experience.